


It's One of Those Kinda Nights

by HeavenDontHaveAName



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: Apologies, Confrontations, M/M, Nervousness, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenDontHaveAName/pseuds/HeavenDontHaveAName
Summary: When Eminem and Machine Gun Kelly literally crash into each other at Diddy's birthday bash, post-beef, the younger rapper doesn't want to be around his rival and Eminem just wants to talk. After a lot of time they finally have an opportunity to just hash things out, but is it too late?
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	It's One of Those Kinda Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Some pointers:  
> -Set at least a year post beef  
> -They're both single  
> -Marshall is soft  
> -Colson doesn't want to talk to Marshall  
> -Marshall is out to his friends and Colson is publicly bi

The club was sweaty and loud and Marshall was over it. Everyone had a drink or a blunt in their hand and the rapper was definitely not in the mood to put up with obnoxious and intoxicated celebrities. 

He did like Diddy, and his friend's parties were always known for being great and filled with celebrity A-listers, but that wasn't Marshall's scene. The drink and the smoke were things he hadn't been involved with in almost a decade and he had never been a big fan of celebrities. Most of them were clout-chasers with no real intellect.

Lost in his thoughts about how he couldn't wait to leave, he crashed into someone. The impact was so surprising he fell back a bit, but since the club was crowded, he was pushed forward again, into the person who he had crashed against. It took them a while to untangle themselves and regain their composure. 

He immediately realized the person was a man and taller than him, so he looked up, and, holy shit. This had to be a 1 in a million chance of happening. Of the hundreds of people present, he had to bump into Machine Gun Kelly. 

Marshall could tell that Kelly was just as surprised as he was. The younger rapper took a step back and looked into Marshall's eyes for a while. The moment they shared only lasted a few seconds but it was becoming more intense as time passed. Snapping back to reality, Kells quickly muttered, "Sorry." and walked away, lightly hitting Marshall's shoulder as he walked away from him. The older rapper tried to gab his arm, to talk to him. He didn't get there in time, which was probably a good thing. He had wanted to talk to Kelly, but to say what? When it really came down to it, did he want an apology, was he even still mad at him? 

All this time, Marshall had been seeing things from solely his point of view, never considering how this had affected his junior.

He felt incredibly selfish. The negative repercussions had landed all on the other artists' plate, even in long-term.

Marshall was aware that a big group of his fans were absolutely awful to Kells. He wasn't aware of what exactly they said to him but he had some idea that it was along the lines of 'Em finished you', 'You're a cocksucker who can't rap', 'Killshot was better' and more completely unnecessary comments. But, despite knowing this, he hadn't thought it to be particularly out of the ordinary post-rap beef. 

By the way the younger rapper had acted just now, after having said he'd be willing to talk things out made Marshall feel that this year must have been extremely tough. He knew the comments were a part of that but it took him a year to realize that it wasn't just his fans, it was interviewers who liked to shit on him and even worse, more than a year had gone by and they still asked questions about the beef, when obviously, all Kells wanted was for the past to stay in the past. 

He had seen one Billboard interview a couple months ago and understood that Kelly didn't want to talk about the beef. All this time he thought that it was because he didn't want any more backlash or maybe a plan to get more clout and fame. But now he could see that Kells wasn't an attention seeker or clout chaser. 

The way interviewers always brought up the beef didn't annoy him because he thought he'd lost, but because he knew in life he'd lost. No one would ever say Machine Gun Kelly again without associating Killshot and Eminem with him. Not only was he not taken seriously, but his music wasn't. No journalist spoke or asked about his music and after 10 years of busting his ass working, that was the biggest 'Fuck You' an artist could get. 

Now Marshall was really feeling bad. All because his pettiness over something the man had said in an interview, everything had changed for Colson, yet he had personally remained unaffected. Privileged even. He was always relevant but that definitely gave him a bit of a publicity boost. 

He was cold sometimes, to people he didn't like he definitely was, and he was totally awful to people he didn't respect. He used to think Colson belonged in the second category, as well as the first, but not anymore. After his realizations this night, lacking respect for Colson would be like lacking respect for himself and he felt so guilty, he believed that it was more understandable to lack respect for himself, between the two. 

In that moment he decided, he would go find Kells and apologize and possibly even make peace between the two of them, or at least try. His expectations for an acceptance of his apology were very low, but he felt Colson deserved it nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna be a short AU, with few chapters, but hopefully it isn't too short or bad.  
> Honestly love this ship so I'll try and update soon.


End file.
